


Consumption

by ToasterCat



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-War, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToasterCat/pseuds/ToasterCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short ask box drabble I wrote up for a friend. </p><p>Just Megatronus giving a little bit of love to Orion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consumption

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dconslut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dconslut/gifts).



    Megatronus: Gladiator, Tyrant, the very definition of bestial with his untamed fury, every point of his armor sharpened and dangerous; but yet here he was, prostrate on the ground before the slim data clerk, the coy little minx that consumed and baffled the revolutionary. Even now, face buried between Orion's legs, who sang for him like a well tuned instrument of debauchery with each lave of a wide tongue against slick folds, Megatronus had no idea what to think.

    He hadn't a clue what to expect when the librarian approached him after one of his rallies, one of the first that felt so long ago, and even now, when Orion asked this of him too, to return a favor that Pax himself gave...the gladiator couldn't deny him, he had fallen to the floor before him, claws skittered across the inside of silver thighs and he dived in, eager to taste the fluids from such an enigma.

    It was with optics still tinted with red of the Gladiatorial ring that he peered up to his partners face just as sharpened denta pressed into Orion's interface, lips pressing more fully to the panel as he gave a hard suck, glossa burying into him one more time, his nasal ridge pressed to the underside of a beautifully simple spike.  
He got to watch the young mech throw his head back, voice cutting out into a silent scream as he overloaded, lubricant flooding the gladiator's mouth and shooting from the tip of his spike to leave ribbons of the processed mech fluid across the waist and sturdy glass of Orion's chest as he heaved, trying to suck in more cool air that just didn't exist between the two of them.

"I...I seemed to h-have been mis-misinformed. You said y-you w-wouldn't be very good..."

    And Orion laughed, the light sound just as broken and staticy as his voice, it filled Megatronus with a warmth just as odd as the mech who caused it and the large mech pulled back, giving a quick swipe from the base of the soaked panel and up along a depressurizing spike, if only to break the laughter with a squeak and shaky moan.

 "And **I** seem to remember you saying the same before you swallowed my entire spike, Pax."

    It was impossible to keep the rare warm smile for Megatronus's face, so he did the only reasonable thing, and hid it in Orion's lips, sharing the mess of fluids still clinging to his faceplates, and tasting his lover's laugh.


End file.
